The present invention relates to an X-ray image processing system by which X-ray image data is generated by the X-ray photography and outputted.
A baby, an infant, or a child of six years old or under (hereinafter, called a child) is different from an adult, because almost marrow are red marrow, the effect due to the exposure to radiation is large. Accordingly, the reduction of exposure amount is more required than adult and when the X-ray photographing is conducted on child, because the exposure amount is suppressed to the minimum, it is necessary that the photographing condition is adjusted and the reduction of X-ray radiation amount is intended.
The X-ray image obtained by the photography by a small amount of radiation is, because the signal value is totally lowered, noise is increased. Conventionally, on the obtained X-ray image, it is responded by conducting the noise removal processing. or noise reduction processing (for example, refer to Tokkai No. 2002-125153).
However, when the noise reduction processing is conducted on the X-ray image photographed by the small amount of radiation, the effect of some degree is obtained and easy looking image quality is obtained, however, the sharpness is lowered due to the influence of the noise removal, (because the original signal part is attenuated by the noise removal). Accordingly, the border part of the region becomes un-sharp, and the utility for the diagnosis is lowered. In order to avoid such a problem, the X-ray amount at the photographing can not be decreased enough, as a result, it is a difficult condition to intend the enough reduction of exposure amount.